Fleetfoot/Galeria
Primeira Temporada A Melhor Noite de Todas Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Segunda Temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Quarta Temporada A Queda de Rainbow Rainbow seeing the Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png|Fleetfoot voando com Spitfire e Soarin. Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png The Wonderbolts arrive on the field S4E10.png Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'Two more days of practice' S4E10.png Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow sees Fleetfoot walking away S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot about to eat the muffins S4E10.png Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png Spitfire transferring horseshoe to Fleetfoot S4E10.png Fleetfoot on the ground S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'pick up the pace!' S4E10.png Spitfire being massaged S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot sees Soarin falling S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire see Soarin falling down S4E10.png Ponies cheering S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot shocked S4E10.png The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Bulk shouts at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire look at each other S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot putting on their glasses S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'you grew up in Cloudsdale' S4E10.png Spitfire 'you could fly with us' S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot looking at each other while Rainbow is looking at them S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'You could practice with us' S4E10.png Spitfire 'through some pretty intense workouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot pointing towards the sky S4E10.png Rainbow agrees S4E10.png Fleetfoot ready S4E10.png Fleetfoot flying no suit S4E10.png Rainbow transferring horseshoe to Fleetfoot S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'Awesome!' S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts doing wing-ups S4E10.png Rainbow, Spitfire and Fleetfoot eating while flying S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts with goggles S4E10.png Group of ponies coming to Rainbow and Wonderbolts S4E10.png Spitfire's tail being blown by a hairdryer S4E10.png Ponies measuring S4E10.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts with new outfits S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot walking up S4E10.png Fleetfoot considers Rainbow an asset S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot "permanently" S4E10.png Fleetfoot "you won't be able to fly for Ponyville" S4E10.png Rainbow struggles with her decision S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot give Rainbow time to think S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot speeding down the track S4E10.png Cloudsdale team looking at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot surprised S4E10.png Fleetfoot "does this mean you're feeling better?" S4E10.png Cloudsdale team shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Spitfire nudging Fleetfoot S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot confused S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Spitfire questions Rainbow's decision S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "you lied to me" S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png Spitfire takes off sunglasses S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot learn their lesson S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Fleetfoot flies through clouds S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E10.png Soarin cheers Ponyville team on S4E10.png Rainbow crosses the finish line S4E10.png Wonderbolts cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Jogos de Equestria The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png Bulk Biceps trailing behind S4E24.png Teams at the aerial relay medal ceremony S4E24.png Spike "shall do the honor of singing" S4E24.png Stadium crowd cheering for Spike to sing S4E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Shining Armor in the spotlight S4E24.png Spike making a realization S4E24.png Shining Armor "they only play the anthem for the winner" S4E24.png Spike with spotlight pointing onto him S4E24.png Wonderbolts cringing at Spike's singing S4E24.png All stadium eyes on Spike S4E24.png Spike posing at the end of the song S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Pegasi hearing Spike S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Thunderlane's cutie mark vanishes S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png The Wonderbolts able to fly S4E26.png Wonderbolts in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Wonderbolts flying down to Cloudsdale S4E26.png Quinta Temporada Rarity_Investigates! Celestia and the Wonderbolts at dinner S5E15.png Wonderbolts having a conversation S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts fly S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Wonderbolts see Rarity S5E15.png Rarity "the scene of the crime!" S5E15.png Blaze "Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!" S5E15.png Soarin looks at Fleetfoot S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare listening S5E15.png Other ponies listening to Rarity's explanation S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare shocked S5E15.png Wind Rider "you don't believe a word of this, right?" S5E15.png Wind Rider "Fine!" S5E15.png Wind Rider "You caught me!" S5E15.png Wind Rider confused S5E15.png Rarity says no S5E15.png Rarity "you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record!" S5E15.png Rarity 'when you want to seem happy' S5E15.png Wind Rider "my record could be preserved" S5E15.png Soarin "Wonderbolts look out for each other!" S5E15.png Soarin asks where is Spitfire S5E15.png Fleetfoot with Wind Rider S5E15.png Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png Mercadorias Comic issue 9 Comics World cover.jpg Comic issue 10 page 3.png Comic issue 10 page 4.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens